Buscando a la Mami de Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic totalmente alterno, con los personajes de Candy quienes pertenecen a sus creadores... si la hija de una mujer es abandonada, la culpa es de la mujer, pero un padre tiene responsabilidades y este es el caso en que no se sabe quien es la madre de quien... de nuestra bella Candy, deseando sea de su agrado, continuaremos todos y cada uno de los fics
1. cuarto obscuro

**FIC**

 **Buscando a**

 **La mami de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Sé que esto no debería ser algo difícil, pero así paso, muchos años atrás había libertad y decisiones que por la juventud algunas personas tomaban, los hombres gozaban tener canitas al aire, andar con mujeres de bajo nivel, era lo común, pero algunos hombres pedaleaban muy alto y entre ellos un Duque de alta cuna, Richard Grandchester, siempre era conocido por su buen y refinado gusto, así conquistaba a la actriz, pero esta no era del todo suya, ganaba una mesada de un amante importante en turno, el empresario William Andrew un hombre mayor de intereses muy selectivos, pagaba por mantenerla vigilada y custodiada las veinticuatro horas, para no compartir lo que le pertenecía.

William por su parte, también tenía un matrimonio formal en puerta y antes de tomar esposa, no quería que le vieran la cara, así que seducía a su novia Alexandra y probaba que él era el primero en ella, solo que el ya había enviudado de otra mujer, quedándose con una sola hija de ese matrimonio y con su nueva esposa pensaba procrear un hijo varón.

Ella al probarle que era el único, pensaba que William la amaría y veneraría como la mujer de su vida, solo que al quedar embarazada y sensible, aun no contraía matrimonio formal, solo se firmaba los papeles, cuando Alexandra se enteraba que William, era amante de Eleonor Becker. Estas al enterarse se molestaban, Eleonor, al pensarlo viudo tenía una posibilidad de formalizar su vida, pero al saber que ya estaban los papeles firmados, ya no había marcha atrás.

Alexandra por su parte, fraguaba un plan, al saberse embarazada, se negaba a brindarle la felicidad a un hombre que exigía mucha fidelidad y no era reciproca, así, llamaba a su amigo el Duque de Grandchester y lo emborrachaba, lo llevaba a su habitación y le hacía creer que había pasado algo entre ellos. Esto al enterarse William Andrew, molesto porque ya estaba casado con una libertina, la envió a América.

Meses después buscaba retar a duelo a Grandchester, su mala suerte no se acababa, pues Richard era amante de Eleonor y ambos estaban en pleno acto, cuando William los sorprendía, enfadado y molesto, sacaba un arma, a lo que el Duque se defendía y daba muerte a William.

El rumor podía perjudicar a ambas familias así se escondía la verdad y se decía que había muerto de un infarto, dejando viuda y muy rica a Alexandra, quien estaba acompañada de sus cuñadas y le hacían todo con tal de que no las corriera de su lado.

Elroy y Gray eran hermanas de William, ambas no gozaban de mucha belleza, pero su sobrina Rosemary estaba comprometida por su padre con un socio y amigo de él, desde los doce años, esperaba que cumpliera los quince para casarla con el viejo amigo de su padre, esto le molestaba mucho al administrador, quien deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo a Rosemary, así una tarde le mandaba un carta diciéndole que iría a verla todas las noches en el cuarto obscuro del fondo, le haría el amor hasta dejarla embarazada y con esto cancelaría el matrimonio con Esteban Brown.

La carta no llegaba a las manos de Rosemary, sino a las de las hermanas de William, quienes cuidaban del pequeño hijo de su hermano y se negaban a ser niñeras para toda su vida, una prima de ellas llegaba de visita y las tres de pocos recursos se quedaba en la mansión de Alexandra, cuidando de su hijo y ayudándola en todo, al ponerse enferma.

\- Alexandra como sigue

\- Mal primita, no quiere ser buena, ya la han visitado todos los médicos y si está bien, es solo frente a su hijo William, a quien aman y consiente como toda madre. La prima de Elroy y Gray era gordita y de poco atractivo, se quedaba ahí sin poder hacer nada, al ya no contar con recursos y no ser digna de casarse. Alexandra las veía a las tres con pena, ella que gozaba de belleza, también había sido engañada, así que al enterarse de los planes del administrador, buscaba una manera de apoyarlas a cada una de ellas con una cantidad para que sobresalieran en la vida.

\- Buenas tardes Ponny. Polonia Britter, era la prima de las Andrew, Gray y Elroy, al ver que Alexandra saludaba con esfuerzo, ellas de inmediato la ayudaban a tomar asiento. Grey pedía una cobija para sus piernas,

\- Cuñadita si tú nos faltas, nosotras ya no tendríamos a nadie. Decía angustiada Elroy, a lo que Alexandra le respondía, serás la tutora oficial de mi hijo, cuando yo muera, Elroy.

\- Gracias Alexandra. Elroy besaba las manos de Alexandra, al considerarlas sus hermanas desde la muerte de William. Su pequeño hijo ya contaba con cinco años.

\- Escuche lo que leían, esa carta del administrador, saben debemos salvar el honor de Rosemary, porque ese viejo rabo verde de Brown, le pondrá la prueba de ser virgen y puede quitarnos toda la fortuna de William, no estoy de acuerdo en casarla con él, pero no fue mi decisión. Gray con su voz gruesa respondía,

\- lo sabemos cuñada, además es una niña.

\- les propongo que ustedes se hagan pasar por ella en el cuarto obscuro todas las noches, tomando turno y así salvar la honra y la fortuna de mi hijo.

La cara de las tres mujeres mayores era de asombro, no podían creer lo que les proponían, pero Alexandra les regalaría a cada una de ellas una pequeña fortuna a cambio.

\- Alexandra, Rosemary puede delatarnos. Decía Polonia asustada,

\- El viejo Brown ya esta cerca, llegara esta semana, George no esta enterado y no se enterarà, mandare a Rosemary a la villa de la cabaña del bosque, cuidada por una de ustedes, hasta que vea a Esteban y se consuma el matrimonio. Elroy asustada preguntaba,

\- ¿Quien irá con ella?

\- Gray, tu no permitirás que nadie la toque, hasta que llegue el y al comprobar que es virgen, darás prueba y fe, luego él se la llevará a su hogar, y ya no tendremos problemas con el administrador.

Así como lo planearon sucedía, y mordiendo trapos para aguantar sin moverse, esperaba cada noche al Administrador, quien entraba y le hacía el favor a la supuesta Rosemary, cuando en ese cuarto habían entrado las tres mujeres, sacrificándose por la fortuna del pequeño hijo de William Andrew.

La primera noche, le toco a Elroy, al día siguiente descansaba y continuaba Polonia, para volver a continuar Elroy, hasta que regresaba Grey quien tomaba turno, para el sacrificio, Polonia ya estaba en espera, cuando Elroy comentaba que ella no se sentía lastimada, y que podía aguantar las siguientes noches, a lo que Polonia reclamaba a su lugar, para que le tocara la misma cantidad de… recompensa, porque Alexandra les daría una parte para que pudieran mantenerse de por vida. Grey salía asustada, pues el administrador no era de una sola ocasión, si él podía lo hacía más veces, pero hacerse pasar por Rosemary, era muy difícil, pues era muy delgadita y Polinia, cada día comía menos, con tal de que no le brincaran su turno en el cuarto obscuro.

Todos ocultaban al administrador donde podía ver a Rosemary, Alexandra que lo veìa caminar orgulloso, reía por la travesura que le estaban haciendo, pero el fin justificaba los medios y la fortuna de William quedaba intacta, al haber casado a Rosemary con Brown y que este se la llevara de viaje a Texas.

Pasado dos meses, las tres mujeres recibían una cuantiosa fortuna, y la satisfacción que no contaban era haber quedado embarazadas las tres, pero lo ocultaban para no ser tachadas por la sociedad, en un internado lejos de ahí, se escondían las tres mujeres, ya con una fortuna podían comprarse un marido, pero si era un bueno para nada, les robaría la fortuna y no tendrían con que mantenerse, así las tres decidieron unirse y Polonia compraba una casa en el campo, lejos de ahí, poniendo un hogar para niños abandonados, ella daba a luz a una niña, recibía a la niña de Elroy y a la de Grey, y contrataba a dos personas para que le ayudaran a cuidarlas. Elroy con todo el dolor de su corazón regresaba al ver que Alexandra, había sufrido un infarto, al recibir la visita de Richard Grandchester y este la amenazaba con decirle al mundo entero que su hijo era de él. Eso no era cierto, puesto que ella estaba embarazada desde antes, de que pensara Richard que era suyo, le confesaba a Elroy que su hijo realmente era un Andrew, pero que ese hombre, quería manchar su honra por el coraje que sentía contra su hermano, al haber estado con la misma amante.

\- Alexandra, jamás permitiré que nuestro nombre se vea manchado, cuidare de William y no permitiré que ese desgraciado ensucie tu nombre. Así fallecía Alexandra, llevando el secreto a la tumba, dejando a su pequeño huérfano, a tutoría de Elroy. Y un enfadado administrador, que le habían engañado y le habían robado al amor de su vida.

En el hogar de Ponny, Polonia era la única que reconocía a las niñas, una de ellas llamada Candy, otra Fleming y la otra Annie. Solo había una rubia, las otras dos eran del color del cabello del padre y se parecían demasiado a él.

Candy era fuerte, jovial y juguetona, mientras que Fleming era enojona, y mandona, y Annie era la más especial, porque era consentida por Polonia.

En Inglaterra, Richard estaba muy molesto, su familia no había aceptado el matrimonio con Eleonor por ser una actriz y con ella tenía un hijo, mientras que le habían robado el otro hijo el maldito escocés y se lo había llevado a América. Así su familia deseaba casarlo con una mujer de prestigio, pero de muy mal aspecto antes sus ojos, al intentar obligarlo, este reconocía tener dos hijos fuera del matrimonio, pero por la seguridad de ambos hijos, ya no podría mencionarlos de momento, con esto, ya no era obligado a contraer nupcias y continuaba con el ducado por otros años, mientras sus hijos se criaban lejos de él.

Elroy y Gray, se escribían cartas, angustiosas ante la facilidad con que Polonia se había quedado con sus hijas, Grey le había ido mal y se fue de monja, mientras Elroy se quedaba a cargo de la tutela de su sobrino William, hasta que regresaba muy enferma Rosemary y dejaba con ella a su pequeño hijo, coincidentemente con la misma edad que las niñas de las tres mujeres. George por su parte con el regreso de Rosemary se daba cuenta que ella jamás estuvo en el cuarto obscuro y con eso se dio cuenta también que era padre de algún bebe, de alguna mujer pues estaba seguro que había embarazado a la damisela del cuarto obscuro.

\- ¡Elroy tenemos que hablar!

\- Seño… rita Elroy, George. Respondía con un miedo interior la mujer más dura ahora temía por la reacción del administrador.

* * *

 _ **Esta es la primera vez que escribo así, espero sea de su agrado es un fic muy alterno a la historia original, deseando les guste, esperaré a sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Señorita

**FIC**

 **Buscando a**

 **La mami de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Buscando a**

 **La mami de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- Señorita… Elroy, ya sé toda la verdad, sé que no estuve jamás con Rosemary y… ya escuche varias cosas que me tienen muy indignado, necesito que me diga… con quien estuve en las noches de… el mes de agosto y septiembre.

\- No sé de qué habla, señor Johnson.

\- Mire… Señorita… Elroy, tengo el poder de tutoría de William Albert Andrew, y créame, Alexandra dejo su mención como tutora, pero la firma del documento tiene mi nombre, así que puede decirme la verdad o bien, esperar a ver como sacan sus cosas de la mansión y se despide de su sobrino William, de quien soy el tutor ahora.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Rosemary, es hermana de William y dejo su tutela a en mis manos junto a la de su hijo, al saber el engaño en que la obligaron a irse a la cabaña del bosque, para que se le llavera Esteban, ¿sabía que, Rosemary era su quinta esposa?

\- ¿Quinta esposa?

\- Le hicieron la vida imposible en Texas, y ahora… ustedes son las culpables de su enfermedad y… eso jamás se los perdonaré.

\- ¿Se los perdonare? ¿A quiénes?

\- No se haga la inocente, hable con la servidumbre y… ustedes no tienen perdón de Dios.

\- Señor Johnson, no puede obligarme a hablar de algo que hice un juramento.

\- ¿Fue usted o Gray? Porque su prima Polonia, si entro varias veces a mi habitación. El silencio de Elroy a pensar en que Rosemary había cambiado los planes de Alexandra antes de morir, fue suficiente para temer, no respondía a lo que George, agregaba, - ¿Tengo un hijo o una hija? ¿Y con quién?

\- Yo… no puedo, no quiero lastimar a mi…

\- ¡Hable!

\- Lo mejor es que hables con Polonia, si es su decisión, pero no me aleje de mi sobrino, soy quien cuida personalmente de él. George salía molesto, vestía de negro con una banda en el brazo, el amor de su vida había muerto, el pequeño Anthony tenía dos años, el pequeño William tenía ya ocho años. Ambos jugaban en los jardines, cuidando uno del otro, mientras Elroy los observaba, como eran tan parecidos, eran Andrew, no eran Grandchester como le quiso ofender el duque a Alexandra, al odiar tanto al su difunto hermano.

George viajaba a un hogar lejano después de varias investigaciones y daba con el convento donde se ocultaba Gray, asustada por la vida que había llevado y ahora quería olvidar. Gray estaba en su cubículo pensativa, recordaba cómo había estado con varios hombres, como su deseo por ser poseída jamás se había igualado al haber estado con el administrador, la sorpresa fue aquella noche que no fue solo una ocasión sino cuatro que la poseía, era un hombre inagotable, y era su castigo, no volver a verlo, solo añorar con sus bajas pasiones, al recordarlo, lloraba.

Un par de hermanas pasaban y al verla llorar ellas la consideraban, era tan buena, tan devota, tan única, desde que había llegado al convento, se dedicaba a educar a todas las jóvenes a ser recatadas y no faltar ni con el pensamiento a Dios.

Qué ironía al castigarse Gray, pues ella no había estado solo con un hombre, sino con muchos, buscando ser aceptada, querida y valorada, pero jamás se espero que solo fuera un artículo de uso. Al sentir que no le tomarían en serio, mejor se dedicó a ser monja, ya tenía una hija, y ni la conocía, si la veía, ella no podía imaginar que tuviera la misma mala suerte que ella.

\- ¡hermana Gray!

\- ¿Si?

\- La buscan en la sala de ingreso.

\- En unos minutos voy. Gray se acomodaba sus prendas, había estado sentada tanto tiempo que no se había dado cuenta que pensar a ese hombre, la hacía que sus pensamientos pecaran.

En otra parte Polonia, recibía a una hermana del convento donde residía Grey, ahora le mandaba más ayuda, las niñas tenían dos años, pero al saber que se cuidaban niñas huérfanas, comenzaban a llegar otras más y niños también, así que al contar con quince pequeños, la iglesia mandaba apoyo para la caritativa dama que se dedicaba a apoyar a los más desamparados.

\- Me alegra mucho que se quede con nosotras, hermana María, comentaba la dulce voz de la dama bajita y con rostro redondo. Quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

\- Dios nos envía a más pequeños, es mejor estar preparados, dijo el padre Thomas que me quedaría por tiempo indefinido.

\- Le mostraré su habitación. Mencionaba Polonia, ahora llamada Señorita Ponny.

En el convento, después de más de quince minutos, por fin llegaba a una sala privada donde un hombre hablaría a solas con ella.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Gray.

Las piernas se le doblaban, al escuchar el tono grueso de su voz, recordó de inmediato otro grosor en su mente, se había compuesto de sus pensamientos pecaminosos, pero tenerlo ahí frente a ella, hizo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara de forma inmediata. Esto al notarlo George, de inmediato ponía llave a la puerta y la pegaba a la pared agresivo comentaba

\- Con que estuviste conmigo esas noches y… ¿qué más sucedió que no me han dicho, Grey?

Gray soltaba un gemido, mismo que de manera inconsciente reconocía George, este al verla se le ponía la carne de gallina y continuaba confirmando algo que realmente desconocía, con la finalidad de que esas mujeres le dijeran la verdad.

\- Ya Elroy me dijo parte de la verdad… ahora tu me contaras tu versión, Gray

\- Yo… yo… la voz se enronquecía, la tela del pecho se alcanzaba a ver como se ponían tensos y duros sus pezones, de inmediato supo George que había estado con esa mujer. Se acercaba al oído y su tono grueso y ronco provocaba más aun a la mujer que estaba decidida a olvidar su pasado y aun no podía,

\- No solo fui yo. Elroy sabe que fuimos las tres. Cuando dijo las tres, George giraba su rostro para que no viera lo asustado que este se encontraba, había estado con las hermanas y la prima de William, a quien había embarazado.

\- Y… ¿Quedaron embarazadas?

\- Si.

\- ¿Las tres? Preguntaba aturdido, George. Al ver Gray que ese hombre no sabía todo, se quedaba en silencio y tomaba aire, ahora era ella quien se acercaba y poniéndose frente a él respondía,

\- Tendrás que… averiguarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo puedo averiguar?

\- Pues… pudiéramos… hacerte recordar las noches que pasaste y así…

\- ¡Que has dicho! Yo amaba a Rosemary, pensé que era a ella a quien le hacía el amor, nunca me imagine que jugarían conmigo. Que insolencia, que abuso.

\- Pues entonces no tengo nada más que decir, investiga ahora como puedas. Grey salía, asustada, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, el hombre que más veces la había poseído, estaba en esa sala y no podía hacer nada, tenía puesto su atuendo santo, porque se había atrevido a contestarle así.

Johnson por su parte salía asustado, Elroy no había soltado ni una palabra, pero Gray, le había dicho mucho más, ahora tenía que convencerla de que le diera los datos de donde podía encontrar a Polonia. Saber quien de las tres había quedado embarazada y si era padre de algún infante.

En Inglaterra, una discusión surgía, algo que cambiaría todo, Eleonor no podía entender porque siempre sería solo una amante, mientras que su hijo sería un bastardo. Indignada pasaba de una molestia a una discusión su hijo se escondía y escuchaba todo, molesto bajaba el rostro.

\- Dijiste que me amabas, Richard, que seríamos una pareja para toda la vida.

\- Nunca te dije que pudiera casarme contigo, no te engañé.

\- Pero pusiste casarte conmigo, tenemos un hijo.

\- Lo sé y lo he reconocido, pero ya no hablemos del asunto, llegado el momento, me llevare a Terrance, será un digno hijo mío.

\- Como puedes hablar así, soy su madre, no dejaré que lo separes de mi lado.

\- Por favor, Eleonor, como crees que me casaría con la que fue amante de Andrew. Molesta e indignada, Eleonor comentaba,

\- Tienes razón, y que si Terrance fuera un Andrew. Richard enfurecido, soltaba un golpe en el rostro de su amada, la más bella y hermosa mujer que lo había aceptado a un con todos sus defectos. Ella caía al suelo, Grandchester se marchaba con un fuerte azote de la puerta, el pequeño Terry salía de su escondite y se arrojaba al suelo para abrazara su madre. Eleonor lo vio y llorando, le pedía perdón.

Esa misma semana, escondida y con papeles falsos, huía de Inglaterra junto a su pequeño Terry y se marchaba a América.

\- Te juro hijo mío que nada te faltará, serás un hombre de bien y jamás, jamás le faltaras el respeto a una mujer.

\- ¡Te quiero mami!

En Chicago, en el convento de santa Gertrudis, Grey recibía una carta de urgencia, a un pueblo cercano, ahí entraba asustada, una mujer la llamaba moribunda para dejarle una herencia. Todo preparado por Johnson, quien la esperaba en la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, este comentaba,

\- Con que la herencia te interesa, ¿donde está la santa Grey? Supongo que bajo el atuendo, ¿Y dime, como es posible que desees que recuerde que estuve contigo? y… que me darás a cambio la información verdadera de lo que sucedió.

\- Me tengo que ir, no quiero continuar aquí. George la abrazo, aun con su odio y molestia tenía que saber la verdad de todo lo que pasaba, ella era mayor que el, pero en el juego de la pasión, el tenía la juventud y la experiencia, había perdido a Rosemary, ya nada en la vida se la devolvería, pero al menos, si tenía un hijo, lo recuperaría, no permitiría que pasara hambre un ser de su carne, todo por una estupidez de ignorancia.

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, el estilo diferente de esta historia, sinceramente,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Fleming

_**Fic**_

 _ **Buscando a**_

 _ **La mami de Candy**_

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

George por su parte, volvía a hacer de las suyas, sacaba con el mismo pretexto a la madre Gray, y la volvía citar en la casa de la ancianita. Grey sabía que no debía decir nada, pero estar frente a ese hombre, la dejaba sin palabras. Sus pensamientos no concordaban con sus acciones, ella durante dos semanas había estado dándose azotes continuamente, sacudiendo así los pensamientos pecaminosos que no la dejaban, recordaba al cerrar sus ojos, aquellos días que no lo había visto en ese cuarto obscurecido por las cortinas gruesas con las que estaba forrado, su piel añoraba sus manos, sus caricias, sus movimientos rudos y fuertes, esos gemidos asegurándole que cada que la poseía la deseaba más. Por supuesto que eso no lo podía olvidar, incluyendo cuando le decía con ese grito al clímax "Rosemary".

Por fin llegaba el carruaje hasta aquella casa, ahí entraba y volvía a estar en un cuarto obscuro, sus preliminares pensamientos la hacían recordar aquellas ocasiones, sin esperarlo, le amordazaba y amarraba sus manos, después le quitaban el atuendo, poco después sentía en la obscuridad dos manos callosas, la dejaban en pocas prendas y empezaban los interrogatorios, soltándole el amordazado de la boca, pero no el de las piernas abiertas y los brazos atados.

\- Aquí me tienes Gray, te hare recordar cada paso de lo que hice aquellos días, solo que por cada ocasión que desees que te posea, tendrás que decir todo lo que debo saber.

\- ¡Geoooorge!

La tarde se obscurecía, había atormentado por mucho tiempo a la monjita, quien cada que estaba por avanzar, soltaba todos los detalles, dejando a George bastante instruido en lo que deseaba saber, había tenido tres hijas, con tres mujeres mayores a él. La madre del joven William, temía perder la fortuna Andrew, al no cumplirle a Brown, ahora lo comprendía todo, tres niñas… mujercitas, estaban en un orfelinato pobre y hechizo, pero con Polonia, increíble.

Al terminar ya por fin satisfecha la madre Gray, George encendía las velas y el estaba completamente vestido, peinado y como si nada, mientras tres hombres desnudos, tomaban sus ropas y se vestían frente a ella. El terror fue enorme para el rostro de Gray, no era George quien le había hecho suya, sino tres hombres del pueblo, quienes uno a uno se habían desfogado en ella. Los tres salían apurados, cuando él con toda calma explicaba,

\- ¡Oh querida Grey! Pensabas que solo me podían tomar el pelo… la burla es mayor, si dices una sola palabra de esto o avisas a Elroy o quizás a Polonia que ya se todo, hare que seas expulsada del convento en el que profesas. Así que te obligo a que jures por mis hijas, que no dirás nada, serás enviada a Inglaterra, ahí estarás en el convento principal y te subirán de rango por… recomendación mía.

\- George… perdóname, mi hija, ella… es igual a ti, su cabello es negro, su piel blanca y tersa, no deje que me la quitaran, fue Elroy quien me obligo, yo… jamás me perdonare haberte hecho esto a ti y a Rosemary, yo… tu sabes ahora la verdad no soy una Andrew, William Ángelus Andrew, se caso con nuestra madre, cuando Elroy y yo éramos niñas… comprende que no teníamos nada, Polonia… se quedo con las niñas y… jurándonos que vería por una vida digna para cada una.

\- Te perdono Grey, deseaba cobrarles con su vida, pero jamás podría darte las gracias de… darme una hija, ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Como tu madre. Fleming, mi pequeña le llame Fleming, George.

\- Gracias Grey, Dios te perdone, tu… obedeciste, ya no hay nada que te atormente, la vida es cruel, esos hombres… no saben quién eres, antes quite tu atuendo y… ellos piensan que era venganza a una mujer, pero no saben que eres monja.

\- No me perdonare jamás por lo que paso Rosemary, te juro que ninguna, ni siquiera Alexandra sabía que… era la quinta esposa.

\- Cuando la vi… estaba deshecha, me dijo todo lo que sufrió en brazos de ese viejo rabo verde.

\- George, nuestra situación no nos excusa del mal que provocamos. Solo te pido que… encuentres a las niñas y… te las lleves.

\- Te juro por lo más sagrado que las encontraré y les daré mi apellido, Grey.

Un beso en las manos lastimadas. Y una conciencia semi limpia en una mujer mayor, delgada, morena, nariz respingada, su mirada penetrante, y una tristeza, al recordar a su hijita.

En la mansión Andrew, Eleonor llegaba en un carruaje con su pequeño, ahí fue recibida por Elroy, quien asustada escuchaba su historia, era la amante de su hermano, tenía un hijo, había quedado embarazada de él, el pequeño tenía seis años pero mentía diciendo que rebasaba los siete. Elroy miraba al pequeño, nada que ver con su sobrino y Anthony, su cabellera era obscura, pero tenía una mirada fuerte y penetrante, tal y como William, azul intenso y se notaba de buen ver, sería todo un caballero. Viendo la historia que le contaban, no le quedaba más remedio que tomar al pequeño y a su madre bajos u protección y le daba habitaciones y cuidados, su protección para que no la encontrara el mal nacido que había matado a su hermano.

\- No puedo darle el apellido, pero puedo tenerlo bajo nuestra protección, en cuanto llegue el administrador y tutor de mis sobrinos, sabrá como puede proteger al pequeño…

\- Terrance, mi hijo se llama Terrance.

\- Bien, Terrance será tratado y educado aquí en la mansión Andrew, veras que no les faltará nada. Eleonor se arrodillaba frente a Elroy besando sus manos, ella se sentía poderosa y magnánima al hacerse pasar por buena persona, era una Andrew y como tal debía formar una buena reputación, no que se dejara a los hijos regados de su hermano.

George continuaba su búsqueda, llevaba la administración y el crecimiento de la fortuna Andrew, peleaba a la familia Brown la herencia del joven Anthony, quien era el único hijo varón del viejo Brown, así reclamaba toda la fortuna, dejando en la calle a los familiares, mismos que trataron con tanta maldad a Rosemary.

\- Si señor Juez, este es el documento que me avala como tutor de Anthony Brown, dicho por su madre al faltar su padre, el joven es el único heredero legal, las demás esposas tuvieron hijas, pero el señor Brown dejo su fortuna al varoncito, así que… es mi deber recoger lo que es suyo por derecho.

Oculto en el bosque, una pequeña casa cercano a una colina, se transformaba en hogar para niños no deseados, ahí ocultaban algunas mujeres a los hijos que no debían haber nacido. Polonia ahora era nombrada señorita Ponny, solo una mujer se había quedado a su lado, una hermana de la caridad mandada por Grey, sin aviso alguno y escondiéndola ahí de manera definitiva. Ponny veía a su hijita, Annie, era tímida, débil y muy enfermiza, mientras que la rubia era fuerte, gritona y de muy buen comer. La pequeña Fleming era callada, meticulosa y tranquila, tal como George. Pasados los años, se enteraba que su hermano había perdido a su hija, había fallecido y se quedaban devastados, así buscaba la forma de que su pequeña tuviera su apellido, y se criara como una Britter Andrew.

El hermano al saber que poseía una niña hermosa, sin padres, permitía la adopción, con tal de contentar a su mujer, Ponny lloraba al quedarse sin Annie, dejarla ir fue lo más doloroso. Elroy desde la distancia y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonreía. Ponny había acomodado a una de las niñas, ahora faltaban dos más, estaba segura que vería por ellas, con tal de seguir recibiendo donativos escondidos de su parte.

\- Tom, cuida a las niñas, ahora vuelvo.

\- Shi sheñolita Ponny.

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a mi amiga Tuty, quien espero lea este fic, y sea de su agrado. Para las demás lectoras, créanme si me tardo en un fic es por algo, prometo que sera bueno cuando lo actualice, tengo planes de completarlos todos, aprovecho mis vacaciones para poder ponerlos mas avanzados. Deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor para el siguiente año, y agradecerles cada uno de sus comentarios en todos los fics, no las nombro pero las tengo presentes y pueden encontrarme en face**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Annie

_**Fic**_

 _ **Buscando a**_

 _ **La mami de Candy**_

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

George contrataba investigadores para dar con Polonia y así quitarle a sus hijas, pero ellas habían sido muy cuidadosas, la casa donde habían nacido, ya estaba ocupada por una familia, después de mandar a la hermana, perdieron el lugar donde se quedaban y consiguieron otro lugar gracias a Elroy, que buscaba saber cómo estar cerca de su hija y a la vez, que nadie se diera cuenta de sus planes, así se mantenía muy a discreción sabiendo que Johnson regresaría después de hablar con Grey, no le quedaba más que decir, que ignoraba todo, ya que si George recogía a las niñas, el sería el padre y las niñas serian hijas de un administrador vengativo, que le quitaría de la mansión Andrew, como lo había hecho de la tutela de William.

Cuando George por fin había recuperado la fortuna del joven Brown, regresaba de Texas y notaba que Elroy tenía a la amante de William viviendo en la mansión, esta apenas veía a George, se informaba acerca de él. Los sirvientes comentaban que era quien decidiría si ella y Terry se quedaban o no cerca de los Andrew, de inmediato buscaba como ser protegida por él.

En la habitación de George este llegaba agotado después de revisar los números, molesto sin saber nada de las investigaciones sobre el paradero de Polonia, se relajaba pidiendo que se le preparara el baño, al entrar Eleonor lo esperaba

\- Buenas noches, George.

\- ¡Señora Eleonor!

La dama, con poca ropa, su rostro hermoso y un cuerpo bastante atractivo, seducía al administrador, con la finalidad de contar con su protección para ella y para su hijo, así y con todos los cuidados, se entregaba a un hombre bastante joven tal como ella, fuerte, vigoroso y con el poder para esconderla de Richard y que este no le quitara a su hijo.

Los gritos de satisfacción de la dama en cuestión, molestaban un poco a Elroy, quien ahora sabía porque había sido amante de su hermano, pues la mujer gozaba de toque bastante atractivos, pero no podía negar que si no lo hacía, George podía tomar la decisión de sacarla de la mansión.

\- No debiste decirle a Elroy que tu hijo es un Andrew.

\- Fue la única manera que pude hacer para que… lo aceptaran aquí.

\- Pero Eleonor, Richard registro a Terrance.

\- Si lo busca y lo encuentra, me lo quitará.

\- Crees que venga aquí y lo encuentre, tendré que enviarlo a otro lugar.

\- No me lo quites George, esta aun muy pequeño.

\- No te preocupes, no te alejare de él. Ven, descansa, ya es muy tarde.

\- Ya no quieres… ¿otra vez?

\- Pensé que estabas agotada.

\- De ti… imposible de cansarme, es un verdadero placer… amarte.

\- La mujer que ame… murió, para mi… es ideal que te quedes aquí. Así no correría el riesgo de… que otra mujer entre.

\- Gracias, George. La dama hacia que la satisfacción de George, fuera tan apasionada como la de ella. Uno al otro, se encontraban tal y como si ambos fueran cortados por la misma tijera.

Pasaba el tiempo, George no encontraba como sacarle la información a Elroy, sin embargo notaba que ella vigilaba a escondidas todo lo que hacía con Eleonor. Pensando en la hermana, Grey. Elroy podía deseara también recordar las noches del cuarto obscuro, tras esa capa de dama decente, estaba escondida una mujer deseosa de ser amada. Elroy era alta, delgada y aunque morena de piel como su hermana, ambas eran mayores pero atractivas.

George se le ocurría plantearle a Eleonor ser observados, ella se reía al escuchar el plan de George, este no le decía cual era el fin de tentar a Elroy. Así que una tarde, los niños fueron llevados a montar William Albert, Terrance y Anthony iban acompañados cada uno de un maestro en cabalgata. Al irse, este en los jardines, atrapaba a Eleonor, viendo de reojo que Elroy los observaba, se iba hacia una sección con techo de piedra, una banca estaba ahí, la sentaba levantándole todo el faldón del vestido. Elroy al ver que por la ventana no los alcanzaba a observar se iba escurridiza por los jardines y tras unos matorrales, veía toda la actividad que George estaba por iniciar. Recordaba no haber visto nada en el cuarto obscuro, pero jamás olvido como se sentía sea ensartada cual costurero fino. Por una aguja capotera, apenas pudo ver las piernas de Eleonor y al quitarle las enaguas las lanzaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, asustada se escondía, al ver que la amante de su hermano ahora era la amante de George. Esta observaba todo de primera mano. Asì se saboreaba detalle a detalle de todo lo que sucedía ahí, cuando vio que George se desataba el pantalón, de inmediato tomo mejor lugar para ver lo que se había perdido y ahora podía visualizar. Ahí después de una hora de fuertes embates, agotada y mostrando ya sus senos y toda su belleza, Eleonor llegaba a su clímax, después de la de veces que lo hicieron, y Elroy tras un muro de piedra, se soltaba la enagua que había sostenido mientras se metía las manos, imaginando que era ella la que estaba en esa banca.

George con media sonrisa y observando de reojo contemplaba que al igual que Gray, Elroy soltaría pronto toda información requerida. Solo habría que buscar, encaminarla.. al cuarto obscuro y esta vez, doblaría el personal contratado.

En la cabalgata, el pequeño William se excedía de camino y se alejaba por completo de los maestros y de su hermano y su sobrino, este se alejaba aun más lejos, en una colina bajaba y observaba el atardecer, una niña lloraba se habían llevado a su hermanita, y ella no se llevaba bien con Fleming, quien la regañaba constantemente por sentimental.

\- No llores pequeña. Asustada veía que un niño alto le tocaba la espalda, ella se giraba a verlo y conversaban un rato, ella le contaba como su hermanita había sido adoptada y ella no se iría. El joven le comentaba que podía visitarla y platicar con ella las veces que quisiera, eso le agradaba a la pequeña, quien al ver al caballo, le pedía que la paseara. William Albert, le pidió que le dijera Bert y así la subía frente a él, para pasearla por los alrededores, ella gritaba emocionada, el viento los acariciaba y describía todo lo que sentía, eso le reconfortaba a Bert, quien veía en Candy a la madre de Anthony, por su hermosa mirada y su cabellos rizado.

\- Sabes pequeña, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras.

\- ¿Volverás de nuevo a visitarme?

\- Te lo prometo, vendré cada que tome clases de cabalgata.

\- Nos veremos aquí, este será nuestro secreto.

\- Está bien, será nuestro secreto, pero no le digas a nadie sobre mí.

\- Te lo prometo.

Ante esas promesas, ambos se veían dos o tres veces a la semana, jugaban y se divertían para Bert ella si lo apreciaba, más que su hermano y su sobrino, pues podía caminar y jugar más sin que nadie le dijera lo que debía no hacer. Para ella, era tener un amigo de verdad, alguien que no la abandonaría ni la cambiaría por unos padres adoptivos.

Los meses pasaron, Elroy no accedía a caer en las trampas de George, siempre se ocultaba y siempre salía de todas, si ella le decía donde encontrar a las niñas, después de eso, se desharía de ella y en cambio si no lo sabía, continuaría todo el tiempo gozando de ser madame Andrew, mientras que Eleonor, le daba gusto al administrador.

Polonia notaba que Candy no quería ser adoptada, se había encariñado con ella, aun que no fuera su hija, se parecía tanto a los Andrew. Tenía ese rostro y su nariz afilada como su madre, misma que tenía su hermano, como era posible que Candy se pareciera tanto a los Andrew, si Elroy y Gray eran muy diferentes a los Andrew, sin embargo su padre no les dio genética, hasta su nieta, eso pensaba, pues Ponny ignoraba que ambas hermanas solo eran hijastras de William A. Andrew y no sabía que Candy podía ser hija suya, pues la que era su hija, ahora estaba adoptada por su hermano.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, si leen y releen, veremos y descubriremos como va este fic, por lo pronto les puedo decir que es un placer escribir**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Candy

_**Fic**_

 _ **Buscando a**_

 _ **La mami de Candy**_

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Candy se formaba apenas como señorita, Polonia era muy discreta en eso, pero la hermana María fue la mejor para ella, pues le aconsejaba, protegía y cuidaba con mucho amor.

\- Candy debes tener mucho cuidado, ya eres una señorita.

\- Si, Me dicen que Fleming fue antes que yo, y ahora se la llevaran en adopción con los Legan.

\- No será adoptada, quieren una dama de compañía.

\- No quiero que se vaya, Tom también se fue, todos se están saliendo de aquí.

\- También serás adoptada algún día Candy.

Las tardes cambiaron para ella, cuando tenía su periodo se cuidaba para no ensuciarse y eso le aclaraba a Bert, su amigo, ahora que estaban solos.

\- No Bert, no puedo, estoy mal, no puedo entrar al lago.

\- Que sucede Candy. ¿Estás enferma?

\- No. Son cosas de mujeres.

\- Comprendo. Entonces espérame ahí, bajo el árbol, para que no te de el sol. Candy observaba, Bert tenía fuertes músculos y había crecido, se daba cuenta de la atracción que se despertaba y se avergonzaba por quererlo tanto.

El paso del tiempo, Candy le explicaba, que aunque no deseaba separarse algún día la mandarían fuera, que todos los mayores eran enviados en adopción. Albert le aseguraba que el buscaría la forma de siempre estar cerca y la promesa de no separarse. Así le solicitaba a George que adoptara a una amiga de él.

\- ¿Una amiga?

\- Si es de un orfanato, se llama Candy y deseo que la adoptes para que sea protegida por él.

\- ¡Joven William! Tan joven y… ya cuentas con una…

\- Sin comentarios, traeré sus papeles, quiero que la adoptes en tu nombre y que sea mi protegida, solo eso te pido, has llevado la administración y soy tu protegido, ahora deseo que ella se la mía.

\- Te comprendo muchacho. Haré que nadie sepa nada, la mantendré bien educada y cerca de ti, todo el tiempo.

\- Gracias George. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Los jóvenes ya en edad fueron enviados al colegio, ahí se encontraban con sus primos los Cornwall, quienes ya tenían tiempo estudiando, mientras William Albert era protegido en estudios mas avanzados y separado de su sobrino al igual que de su medio hermano. Candy era llevada a un colegio vecino de él, ahí le mostraban como ser una dama. En dicho colegio se encontraba con los Legan y se daba cuenta que a Fleming la tomaron como sirvienta, ella enviaba una carta y en ese colegio una madre superiora nueva, recibía la misma.

Gray había sido enviada a ese colegio, al ver la dirección a la que Candy enviaba su carta, discretamente y a escondidas la habría, Gray lloraba al ver que Candy apreciaba a su hija, y mandaba avisar a la Herman María que los Legan la habían dejado como mucama en su casa. Esta no dejaba la carta, sino que enviaba una nueva a George, donde le confirmaba que la hija de ambos había sido enviada a casa de los Legan como sirvienta.

George al enterarse, la rescataba de ese lugar, registraba como su hija a Fleming y la enviaba a estudiar a Inglaterra. Esto causaba problemas, mismos que Candy absorbía constantemente,

\- No te preocupes Fleming, los Legan no son nadie aquí, la madre superiora sabrá lo que intentó hacerte ese estúpido de Niel.

\- ¡Me correrán de aquí! El señor Johnson me adopto como su hija, dice que… tuviera mucho cuidado aquí, que cualquier cosa no dijera que era hija del administrador, porque solo había hijos de empresarios.

\- Ven, vamos con la madre Gray.

Candy le comentaba muy amable a la madre que Fleming era su hermana, que por favor la ayudara, que los Legan habían intentado humillarla y que ella no lo iba a permitir. Que si corrían a Fleming de ese lugar ella se iría también. Eso a la madre Gray quien ocultaba su rostro, la hacía llorar, enternecida por la hija de George, posiblemente hija de su hermana o de Polonia, pero lo que estaba haciendo por su hija, era admirable.

\- Candy, te parece bien que Fleming comparta la habitación contigo.

\- Si. Elisa ya no podrá hacerle nada si está conmigo.

\- Bien, siendo así ambas cuidaran una de la otra. Fleming corría con la hermana Gray y por un impulso de agradecimiento la abrazaba. Eso hizo quebrar en llanto a Gray, quien acariciaba el cabello de su hija, ahora que los años habían pasado, era alta, delgada, tenía su nariz, de cuando estaba joven, pero la piel era idéntica a George. - Con una hermana como Candy, nada malo te pasará jovencita, eres muy hermosa, pero te recomiendo fortaleza, una mujer fuerte, siempre sabe salir adelante en la vida.

\- Gracias, así lo haré. Es usted la única que me ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- Serás una gran dama, buscare que no te toquen clases con esa joven.

\- Creo que no se rendirá, ella me vio y, le mandara cartas a sus padres.

\- Diré que te adopto, William Albert Andrew. No te preocupes, no diré quien es tu padre actual.

\- Gracias madre Grey.

Los paseos a Inglaterra hacían que los colegios de hombres separados al de ellas se unieran, pero Fleming se unía siempre a Candy. Ambas se hicieron unidas, Fleming había sido muy doblegada, al parecer Niel el hermano de Elisa, siempre estaba tratando de intimidarla, eso se lo contaba a Candy y en una salida, se lo topaban de frente.

\- Así que tu huérfana, estas en Inglaterra, mis padres ya recibieron la carta de mi hermana. Terry estaba a la distancia junto a los Cornwall y a Anthony, al ver que estaban tres hombres rodeando a dos señoritas, este se fue tras ellas y respondía,

\- Y tu imbécil, no sabes que a las damas no se les molesta. Ambas giraron a ver al joven alto y de cabellos obscuros, ver como las defendía, los otros dos jóvenes entraron y ahí entraban también los otros miembros de la familia.

Candy y Fleming para no ser involucradas, tuvieron que huir y salieron corriendo, al ver que quienes las defendieron salieron sanos y salvos. Fleming corrió por un costado y Candy por otro. Ambas se alejaron y regresaban por su cuenta al colegio. Fleming llegaba, pero Candy aun no.

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Bert!

\- pequeña, porque estás afuera de tu colegio.

\- Tuve problemas con unos jóvenes y mi… compañera se fue por un lado y creo que me perdí.

\- Vamos, estas muy lejos y no tardará en llover.

\- ¡Oh Bert! Qué bueno que te encuentro, no sabía nada de ti.

Albert le comentaba que estaba estudiando en avanzado con algunos maestros particulares, la llevo hasta su departamento y ahí le preparaba te y galletas, pasaba la lluvia, pero ya era tarde y ambos continuaban juntos. Albert la cubría al verla cansada en su sofá, la elevaba y la acomodaba en su cama.

Angustiadas Fleming junto a la hermana Grey esperaban tener noticias, no deseaban alarmar a nadie y esperarían un día más.

Por la mañana Candy despertaba y Albert estaba junto a ella, está segura de sus sentimientos lo abrazaba, al haberlo extrañado tanto, y él al sentirla amorosa, también se unía a ese cariño.

\- Buenos días, Candy

\- Bert, me quede dormida, deben estarme esperando.

\- No te preocupes, mande un aviso anoche, le dije que tu padre adoptivo te encontró y que te enviare por la tarde.

\- Gracias Bert, no deseaba irme tan pronto, tenía tanto tiempo de no verte.

\- También te extrañaba, te llevaré a pasear hoy, después yo mismo te llevaré al colegio. Ella asentía, y le daba un beso suave en la mejilla, eso le sorprendía a Albert quien ya era un joven mayor, con cariño, le daba un suave beso en los labios.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, cuando hay tiempo actualizamos, gracias por cada comentario que recibe este y otros fics,**_

 _ **con gusto estaré avanzando lo más pronto que pueda.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Elisa y Niel

_**Fic**_

 _ **Buscando a**_

 _ **La mami de Candy**_

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Candy vio muy cerca a Bert, sus alientos estaban tan unidos, en un impulso ella se abalanzó abrazándolo. Y el sonriente, porque no se había molestado por el beso la abrazaba aun más.

\- ¡Te quiero mucho, Bert!

\- Yo también te quiero, Candy.

\- Lo sé. Me mandaste a un colegio muy importante, creen que mi padre es un hombre grande y muy rico, parece que te están ocultando.

\- Así es, por favor no les digas nada de mí, no hables de mi con absolutamente nadie, Candy.

\- Te lo prometo.

Con ternura y sin malicia, ella le dio ahora un beso suave en los labios, y él en respuesta le llenaba de besos todo su rostro y sus manos. La soledad en la que se encontraba, distanciado de ella y de los que eran su familia, hacían querer tenerla a su lado, pero no sería justo, encerrarla y privarle de amistades. Lo mejor era que continuara preparándose y fuera una bella dama. Como su hermana Rosemary.

Se mantuvieron sin palabras, sentados y ella como si estuvieran recargados en aquel árbol, se metía entre sus piernas y se recargaba a contarle detalles de Fleming, de los Legan y de cómo en el colegio, la madre superiora las había protegido. La confianza que ambos se tenían era única, esa mañana fue la mejor de muchas, una de las que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

Pasados unos meses, llegaba Annie, pero había sido adoptada tan pequeña, que no recordaba a nadie, o eso les hacía creer porque con un aire de grandeza, pasaba por ser una Britter. Candy y Fleming la reconocieron con facilidad, pero al no querer devolverles el saludo, ambas aceptaron que no tenía caso.

\- Creo que, no quiere que se sepa que fue adoptada.

\- Fleming, no debe acordarse de nosotras.

\- Si se acuerda, tanto como nosotras de ella, Candy. Solo que, cuando estuve viviendo con los Legan, me di cuenta de su forma tan soberbia y déspota de tratar a quienes eran adoptivos, si alguien más se entera, la tratarían y la exhibirían como lo hicieron conmigo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Lo mejor será no hablarle, sabes, cuando me quede fuera, mi padre adoptivo, dijo que enviaría a alguien el próximo fin de semana por mí, si deseas podemos ir juntas, saldremos a conocer el zoológico.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Si, ya le hable de ti a…. mi padre, y no hay problema, enviara a alguien con nosotras.

\- Gracias Candy, como me arrepiento de haber sido tan dura contigo, cuando siempre me has apreciado.

\- Nunca pensé que… ese hermano de Elisa… te quisiera… y…

\- No, Candy, solo…no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no paso nada entre nosotros, no lo que pasan los adultos, sino… me ato con una soga y… me acaricio. Pero como… llore, dejo de hacerlo.

\- ¿Te lastimo?

\- No, tuve miedo, fue algo que nunca había sentido.

\- ¿Pero no te golpeo?

\- No, me beso a la fuerza.

\- ¿Le gustas?

\- Creo que sí, pero… como no soy de su nivel, piensa que… no seré una mujer para él.

\- Ni porque ya tienes apellido.

\- No es el adecuado, mi padre es… un administrador. El me encontró porque me ha estado buscando desde que nací, dice que me parezco a su familia.

\- ¡Qué lindo! Ojala mi familia también me buscará… aunque, ya tengo la familia que quiero, mi… padre es el mejor.

\- Y te compra vestidos preciosos, Candy.

\- Si, y como algunos son más grandes, puedes quedarte con ellos.

\- Gracias.

Elisa y su hermano se reunieron el fin de semana, ambos paseaban por las calles de Inglaterra, acompañados por una amiga de buenas familias, misma que le presentaba a su hermano,

\- Si Niel, ella es… Annie Britter.

\- ¿Britter? ¿De los Britter Andrew?

Ella asentía con suavidad, miraba a Niel, pensando que era hijo de un inversionista importante, tal como su madre le pedía que viera a prospectos con alto nivel, ya que su padre dejaría una fortuna menor, pero si se casaba con un mayor postor, eso le beneficiaría a largo plazo.

Niel por su parte, al verla notaba algo agradable, el parecido de ella a Fleming, solo que sin lentes, su cara era un poco más redonda, que la afilada de aquella, que tanto le gustaba sin que lo notara, veía su cuerpo, y Fleming, tenía más estatura, más caderas y más de todo lo que le gustaba, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida.

\- Un verdadero placer conocerte, Annie. Niel besaba su mano, con una mirada bastante interesante, que hizo que ella se apenara, al ver como ese joven, de inmediato la apreciaba.

En un carruaje bastante elegante pasaba por un costado de ellos, al ver hacía las ventanillas, Niel soltaba las quijadas, era Fleming, quien viajaba ahí, asombrado y molesto, se retiraba sin decir más, disculpándose, para ver a donde se dirigía la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

Elisa y Annie, continuaron en su paseo dominical, ambas contentas de pudieran estar la una con la otra, y conservar una amistad con personas de la misma clase.

El carruaje llegaba a donde había estado Candy hacía unos días, Fleming esperaba en la recepción, mientras ella iba a saludar a su… "Padre"

\- ¡Bert!

\- ¡Candy!

Un salto a sus brazos, girando en la habitación como dos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Ambos se quedaban en silencio.

\- Ella vino conmigo, no quise dejarla.

\- Hiciste bien, si la ves como una hermana, es justo como debe ser, además es una excelente compañía para ti.

\- Gracias Bert.

\- No tienes que agradecer, saldremos a caminar y las llevare a varios lugares, mi familia se reúne en la villa esta tarde, puedo decir que… tu padre me encargo que te cuidara.

\- Muy buena idea, así conoceré a tu hermano y a tus sobrinos y… a quien quieras que conozca.

\- Espero, no me cambies por ellos

\- Imposible. Tu eres lo mejor que tengo. Albert le iba a besar su frente, pero ella se levanto de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios, viéndose muy atrevida, a lo que el le sonrio y le dio un beso igual.

\- Te quiero, Candy.

\- Y yo a ti.

* * *

 ** _Con sincero aprecio para ustedes un pequeño capítulo de este fic..._**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Terrance

_**Fic**_

 _ **Buscando a**_

 _ **La mami de Candy**_

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Albert fue presentado como un asistente del padre de Candy, ante Fleming. Ella agradecida saludaba y su paseo por esa tarde era el zoológico de Inglaterra. Ahí Niel las alcanzaba y observaba que el joven no tocaba a ninguna de las dos, solo las acompañaba, este se presentaba incomodo al pensar que Albert miraba a Fleming.

\- Buenas tardes. Candy al reconocerlo se enfurecía y se colocaba tras la espalda de Albert tomando la mano de Fleming. El rubio al notarlo, se presentaba de otra manera par no ser reconocido

\- Buenas tardes, Anderson, Albert Anderson.

\- Legan, Neal Legan. Las señoritas son compañeras de mi hermana en un colegio, me preguntaba que hacían solas con un caballero.

\- Soy asistente del padre de la señorita Candy. Me envío a darles un paseo a ella y a su amiga.

\- Estaba preocupado, me da gusto saberlo, entonces usted es un empleado del padre de Candy.

\- Así es. Ahora si nos permite, las señoritas desean conocer otros animales.

La evidente molestia en el rostro de Neal era clara. Pero al pasar y acercarse a Fleming, este le susurraba,

\- No te quiero cerca de nadie. Eres solo mía. Eso estremecía a Fleming, quien preocupada se alejaba para tomar el brazo de Candy. Pensativa por recordar a Neal, a la vez sentir de nuevo esa sensación de ser deseada por él.

La tarde fue hermosa, regresaron al colegio sin ir a la Villa debido a la lluvia de esa tarde, pero para Candy estar con Bert, fue el mejor paseo que podía tener.

Semanas después, debido a una remodelación en el colegio de caballeros y a un ajuste de personal, por un deudo en una propiedad, manteniendo el prestigio de los colegios, se unía el colegio de caballeros al de señoritas, dejando un ala alejada para cada sección.

\- Así es hermana Grey. A partir de este momento y por disposición del patronato, los colegios San Pablo serán unificados, esto por tener muy pocas damas, además que los caballeros son jóvenes bien educados y los padres han aceptado mantenerlos juntos. Se oye que la guerra se acerca y es mejor mantener el colegio más resguardado.

\- Muy bien, si el patronato así lo ha dispuesto, no hay ningún problema.

\- El verano serán llevados los jóvenes a las villas en Escocia, esto a quienes se queden en el colegio.

\- ¿Villas de Escocia?

\- Si, es mucho más tranquilo y les servirá para despabilarse un poco del clima de Inglaterra.

En América, el Lakewood. George se alistaba para salir a un viaje de negocios, cuando llegaba Richard Grandchester, preguntando por Eleonor y su hijo. La disputa fue bastante incómoda, George sospechaba que Elroy lo había llamado y avisado de la estancia de Eleonor y su hijo, pero al conversar con Richard se daba cuenta que llevaba varios años con investigadores, hasta que agradecía que le hayan dado hospedaje a su hijo. Elroy al ser madame Andrew, defendía a su sobrino Terry, al no ser reconocido por su hermano,

\- Siento desilusionarlo, Sr. Grandchester. Pero el joven que busca, no es su hijo, es mi sobrino.

\- Está equivocada, tengo sus papeles.

Al mostrarle la evidencia de que Terry era un año menor que William, esta se incomodaba al haber sido engañada, sin embargo, George que estaba ahí, se mantenía callado, hasta que aceptaba,

\- Señor, el joven fue enviado a estudiar en un colegio en New York, actualmente lleva otro apellido, pero tomare en cuenta los papeles y hare el cambio.

\- ¿Y mi mujer, donde se encuentra?

\- Tengo entendido que ella no estaba comprometida con usted.

\- Es la madre de mi hijo.

\- Lo sé, pero ella está comprometida ahora con alguien más.

\- ¡Comprometida!

\- Así es. Terrance no se vería bien como hijo de una mujer sin respaldo, por lo tanto ella al solicitar apoyo de la familia Andrew, ha sido presentada en sociedad y aceptada por uno de nuestros… inversionistas.

\- Me niego rotundamente a…

\- Es ella quien ha aceptado y los papeles ya se han firmado, si el joven tiene su documentación, se la haré llegar, con gusto, pero… respecto a la Sra. Eleonor, ese ya no es su problema, ella ahora está comprometida y será respaldada por los Andrew.

\- Al haber sido amante de William… que privilegio goza una mujerzuela en su familia, Srita. Elroy. Molesta, al haber sido engañada, y al darse cuenta que Terrance era un Grandchester. Elroy se mantenía ecuánime y sin gesto alguno, esperando dar un zarpazo final, comentaba,

\- El señor Johnson ignora que el joven Terrance se encuentra en el colegio San Pablo, y que aun posee el apellido Andrew, sería conveniente que usted cambiara personalmente los papeles de su hijo, Lord Grandchester.

Richard al saber que su hijo se encontraba en Inglaterra sonreía efusivo, pues si estaba ahí, no podrían tocarlo nadie, y ahora no saldría de su poder, sin decir más buscaba con la mirada saber si estaba cerca Eleonor, sin embargo saberla comprometida con otro, le molestaba sobre manera y no podía disimular que aun la amaba. Grandchester se marchaba esperando ver a su hijo hecho un hombre, al haberlo perdido siendo un niños, tenía que buscarlo y legalizar su estirpe ante su familia, para que no lo obligaran a contraer nupcias, justificando tener su heredero.

George bastante enfadado, reclamaba a Elroy, a lo que ella se defendía indignada,

\- Sabías que el hijo del hombre que mató a mi hermano estaba aquí, me han engañado todo este tiempo, esto lo haré saber, te quitaran la administración al enterase de lo que has hecho, los ancianos no perdonaran lo que has hecho ensuciando el buen nombre de mi sobrino William Andrew.

George, preocupado de que Elroy soltara la información y fuera relevado de su cargo, de inmediato, la amedrentaba, diciéndole que él podía anunciar el nacimiento de las niñas y como se habían deshecho de ellas, eso dejaba asustada a Elroy quien indignada se retiraba a sus aposentos, al saber que Johnson tenía de nuevo el poder en sus manos.

Por la noche en la habitación, Eleonor asustada se escondía en los brazos de George, quien le anunciaba que se casarían lo antes posible y que su hijo supiera que ella contaba con su apoyo.

En Inglaterra, el unir los colegios de damas y caballeros, fue una parte bastante incómoda por aceptar, el manejo al ser en el colegio principal de damas, quedaba a cargo de las monjas y eso para los caballeros era un rigor menor al que tenían en el suyo, por ya no tener frailes encargados, pero la equivocación se notaba al ser castigados un par de jóvenes en una pelea.

\- Joven Legan, esto no podrá continuar, una pelea más y será encerrado en la habitación de castigo.

\- Fue Terrance quien comenzó.

\- El joven estar respaldado por su familia, los Andrew, y alegan que usted hablaba mal de una señorita, así que, queda advertido.

Semanas después llegaba Richard, entregando la papelería correcta y solicitando ver a Terrance, quien incomodo se rebelaba ante esa situación, pero más aun Gray, al notar que Eleonor la amante de William, había ocultado y mentido la verdadera edad de Terrance, para hacerlo pasar como su sobrino, eso sin decirlo a nadie, lo mantenía de su único conocimiento, sin embargo, separaba a los Cornwall y a Brown y a la protegida de William Andrew, a quienes le informaba la situación real y como se había mentido a la familia, sobre el origen del joven Terrance, esto indignaba a Anthony, pero Candy intervenía ante la madre y tranquilizaba a los jóvenes con su respuesta,

\- Madre superiora, quienes somos nosotros para juzgar los pecados de nuestros padres, si al ignorarlo Terrance, es también doloroso para él saberse engañado, imagínese para mi protector, como debe estar tomando esta situación, no fue su culpa, por lo tato nosotros no debemos tomar esto como una ofensa. Difícil es para él enterarse que todos estos años, fue engañado.

Las palabras y consideración de Candy, hacían que Anthony la viera con otros ojos, mismos pasaba con los Cornwall, al saber que era parte de su familia y estaba una mujer en ese colegio como protegida de los Andrew, por lo tanto ellos tres debían protegerla también.

Para Albert saber la noticia por telegrama, enterarse que ya no era necesario separar su educación al saber que no habría competencia entre dos hermanos, siendo Terrance un Grandchester, la fortuna Andrew quedaba solo en sus manos, por lo tanto, Anthony y los Cornwall, no sufrirían problemas, si el continuaba al frente. Preocupado, enviaba una carta conciliadora para sus familiares, y estos al responderle, las palabras de Candy al haber sido avisados, se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, agradeciendo la espera y sus valiosos comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
